La Morada de la Muerte
by gamefan553
Summary: One-Shot de terror y pequeño tributo a la película "The Ring". Sonic, Shadow y Amy le pertenecen a SEGA, Juki me pertenece a mí.


**Bueno, aquí está mi nuevo fic, lo escribo porque me vino la inspiración al leer una "versión" sonic de Bloody Mary (además de que no ve venía la inspiración para hacer la 2da temporada del Fic prinicpal, y porque me venía en gana :D)**

**No se me da muy bien hacer historias de terror, por favor no sean malos, y dejen reviews si les gustó.**

La morada de la muerte, capítulo único

Podemos ver a Sonic, Shadow y Juki caminando por un bosque de noche hacia quien sabe donde.

-Sonic, ¿estás seguro de que sabemos a dónde vamos?-preguntó el erizo shinigami.

-Claro que sí-respondió Sonic con una media sonrisa-si no lo supiera no estaríamos aquí.

-Tú no sabes nada más de lo que ocurre delante de tus narices-dijo Shadow con los brazos cruzados.

-Deja de molestar, tú has decidido venir así que no te quejes-reprochó Juki.

-Mph-

Los tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar al claro del bosque en el que había una casa abandonada, que no parecía llevar más de dos años así.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Juki mientras se colocaba las manos detrás de la nuca.

-¿Qué demonios hace una casa en medio de un bosque?-dijo Shadow mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Eso lo tendréis que descubrir vosotros jeje . . . . . . . . . . . . . -dijo Sonic.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-no obtuvo respuesta-¿Faker?

Miró hacia todos los lados y no le vio, le apareció una gran vena en la cabeza y otra en el cuello.

-¡Maldito sea, nos ha dejado aquí!-pegó un pisotón-¡Maldito faker!

-¡Tranquilízate Shadow!-le intentó tranquilizar Juki-podemos salir de aquí, pero ahora es tarde, mejor pasemos la noche en esa casa.

Shadow accedió a regañadientes y ambos entraron allí. El lugar estaba bien ordenado, había un gran pasillo con cuatro puertas, en la primera puerta se veía la sala de estar, había un sofá y una televisión antigua, en la segunda el baño, en la tercera la cocina, la cuarta llevaba a la parte de atrás que era un pequeño patio, en el que había unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. Juki y Shadow subieron hasta arriba y abrieron la puerta, había una habitación con dos camas, en una de ellas había sangre, MUCHA sangre.

-Uau . . . prefiero no pensar qué pasó aquí . . . -dijo Juki, que al instante siguiente se tumbó en la cama limpia.

-¿¡Qué haces!, ¡no pienso dormir en esa cama!-dijo Shadow, pero al final acabó allí . . .

Mientras, en el bosque.

-Je, se van a pegar un susto de muerte-dijo el erizo azul mientras corría a través del bosque.

Cerca de él escuchó como un zumbido, cada vez más cerca, hasta que vio como un láser rojo pasaba al lado suya, derrapó al parar, unos segundos después apareció el erizo robótico cargando energía en el círculo de su pecho.

-Oh, tenías que venir a fastidiarme la noche-dijo Sonic con tono irónico.

Metal Sonic no habló, sólo disparó otra vez, Sonic saltó por encima suya y empezó a correr hasta llegar al claro del bosque donde estaba aquella casa, miró atrás y luego entró en la casa, Metal Sonic apareció allí, pero volvió a adentrarse en el bosque, y se vieron sus ojos brillando, junto con una sonrisa. Dentro de la casa, Sonic fue al patio y luego subió, abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe al entrar, al girarse vio a Shadow con ojeras y una cara de cabreo que habría asustado hasta al mismísimo Mephiles. Sonic soltó un grito que se oyó a kilómetros de allí.

-. . . te voy a hacer pagar por esto Faker . . . -dijo Shadow mientras chocaba los puños.

-¡Espera Shadow, Metal Sonic me estaba persiguiendo!-

El erizo negro abrió los ojos del todo-¿¡Metal Sonic!, ¿¡qué hace ese pedazo de chatarra aquí!-

-¡Y yo que se!-contestó Sonic-¡me atacó!

Pero Shadow ya no estaba ahí, si no abajo, abriendo la puerta de una patada y poniéndose en posición de pelea, pero no había nada, ni nadie.

-Maldito faker . . . me ha vuelto a engañar, ¡esta vez me las paga!-dijo Shadow mientras entraba en la casa, iba a subir pero vio una luz en el salón, al pasar vio aquella televisión encendida (¿de dónde demonios sacan la electricidad en una casa en medio del bosque?)

-¿De dónde sacan electricidad para encenderla?(que repetitivo XD), ¿y quien la ha encendido?-

El erizo negro la apagó y subió sin prestarle más importancia, al llegar arriba vio a Sonic tirado en la cama, durmiendo, eso le cabreó más.

-¡LEVANTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-gritó tan fuerte que Sonic se despertó con un grito y Juki pegando un bote en la cama y cayendo en el suelo.

-Tranquilo hombre-dijo Juki mientras se rascaba la zona del impacto detras de las orejas-¿qué pasa ahora?-

-¡Que voy a acabar con cierto erizo azul que me ha tocado las pe***as más de lo que puedo aguantar!-

Sonic ya estaba bajando las escaleras, lo cual puso más rojo aún de si podía a Shadow, el cual lanzó a volar la puerta de la habitación de una patada y saltó de las escaleras al suelo, luego corrió dentro seguido de Juki quien pretendía pararle, Sonic intentaba abrir la puerta desesperadamente, pero es como si la puerta no quisiera abrirse, al final, Sonic vio como el puño de Shadow impactaba en su cara sin posibilidad de pararlo, cayendo al suelo con tal fuerza que las tablas de éste crujieron.

-Así se hace-se dijo a si mismo Shadow con grandeza para después soplarse el puño.

-¡Idiota, casi le matas!-

- . . . tranquilos . . . estoy bien . . . eso creo . . . -dijo Sonic para después ponerse de rodillas en el suelo tocándose la cara, la cual estaba roja.

-Se lo merecía por dejarnos aquí-

- . . . sólo quería gastaros una broma . . . no es tan grave-

-Shadow, te lo tomas todo muy a pecho, demasiado-dijo Juki mientras a Sonic a levantarse-y no deberías haberle dado tan fuerte, no con Metal Sonic por aquí-

-¿Y te lo crees?-dijo Shadow-sólo era una estrategia de Sonic para ganar tiempo-

Sonic iba a quejarse cuando oyó un ruido, el cual provenía del salón, los tres se asomaron y vieron la televisión encendida, y entraron.

-¿Quien la ha encendido?-dijo Juki.

-Yo no he sido, Shadow me estaba golpeando, a sí que el tampoco fue-

-Por una vez te doy la razón-dijo el erizo negro.

-Y yo tampoco fui, estaba agarrando a Shadow intentando que no te golpeara-dijo Juki-me viste-

-Pero si no fue ninguno de los tres entonces . . . -empezó a salir de la habitación- . . . ¿quien?-

Juki estaba temblando de miedo, de repente vieron como la puerta se abría lentamente y con un chirrido . . . que hizo que Juki saliera corriendo despavorido hasta la habitación, cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse, y Amy Rose entró.

-¿Amy?, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sonic.

-¡Sonic!, ¿quien te ha hecho eso?-preguntó la eriza mirando la cara roja del erizo azul.

-Esto . . . pues . . . -no sabía que decir para que Amy no matara a Shadow- . . . me tropecé-

-Ah, ¡ten más cuidado!-

-Volviendo con el tema principal, ¿cómo nos has encontrado?-preguntó Shadow-¿es que tienes un sistema de detección de este idiota?-

-Cállate-dijo Sonic.

-Cuando me venga en gana Faker-respondió Shadow.

-No, es que Metal Sonic me persiguió hasta aquí-respondió Amy.

-¡Ves como decía la verdad!-

-Mph . . . está bien, te creo, deberíamos irno . . . -paró al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse sola- . . . deberíamos irnos antes de que esa chatarra nos encuentre aquí-

-Vale, nosotros saldremos a explorar el terreno, por si Metal Sonic está ahí-dijo Sonic-tú avisa a Juki, Amy, está en la habitación, se llega por atrás-

Ella asintió y fue a la parte de atrás, Sonic intentó abrir la puerta, pero no se abrió.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Shadow-no me digas que no sabes abrir una puerta-

-¡Claro que sí!, pero esta no se abre-

Shadow apartó a Sonic y le pegó una patada, pero seguía sin abrirse. Decidieron salir por la ventana del salón, pero había desaparecido, ya no había ventana.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

Mientras, Amy llegó arriba y tocó la pared, Juki lo escuchó y se acurrucó más en la pared.

- . . .s . . .¿sí?-preguntó Juki, todavía asustado.

Ella entró, y a eso él lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se levantó.

-Dios, que susto me pegaste antes-dijo Juki-tu fuiste la que entró, ¿no?-

-Sí, perdona-dijo ella sonriendo.

Ambos bajaron y al llegar abajo no les vieron, entraron al salón y vieron a los dos lanzando un spin dash contra la pared, sin resultados.

-¿Qué demonios haceis?-preguntó Juki.

Sonic dejó de hacer el spin dash y bajó al suelo-¡Antes aquí había una ventana!-después de decirlo Shadow bajó también.

-¡Aaah, ya me estoy hartando de esta televisión!-dijo el erizo negro justo antes de golpear el aparato, haciendo que se apagara-mucho mejor-

-Shadow, Juki, Amy, vosotros iros a la parte de atrás e intentado abrir un camino entre los árboles, yo intentaré romper esta maldita pared-

Juki y Amy asintieron, Shadow sólo fue, Sonic se sentó en el sofá a descansar antes de seguir, y la televisión se encendió.

-¿Cómo se ha encendido, si yo no lo he hecho?-dijo él.

Algo se vio en ella, un claro en una especie de bosque, había un pozo, algo empezó a salir de él, una niña vestida con un camisón blanco y con una melena negra cubriéndole la cara, caminando encorvada se dirigió hacia Sonic, el cual estaba temblando en el sitio, entonces empezó a salir, una mano, luego una pierna, hasta salir el cuerpo entero, Sonic empezó a sudar y a respirar agitadamente, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, la niña se acercó más y más . . .

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Los otros tres fueron inmediatamente dentro, con Juki en cabeza, él entró con cuidado, viendo a Sonic de espaldas-

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó-¿Sonic?-

El erizo shinigami se puso delante de él, y cayó al suelo luego de pegarse un susto. Amy se puso delante de él, y gritó para luego taparse la boca y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente, Shadow se puso delante de él.

-¡Oh dios!-exclamó.

Sonic estaba muerto, con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos también, mostrando una expresión de terror extrema.

-¡Sonic!-gritó Amy mientras lloraba-¡SONIC!-

-Tranquila Amy, tranquilízate-dijo Juki.

Él la sacó de allí y Shadow se quedó mirando a Sonic, luego miró a la televisión, estaba encendida, mostrando un claro de un bosque con un pozo, la apagó.

-Que extraño . . . -dijo, luego se giró para salir . . .

Amy y Juki escucharon un grito.

-Quédate aquí Amy, voy a mirar-dijo Juki, y entró, Shadow llacía en el suelo, con la misma expresión que Sonic, y de allí salió ese ser, la niña, Juki salió corriendo fuera y agarró a la eriza de los hombros.

-¡Escúchame, tienes que subir y tapar la puerta con todo lo que haya, luego derriba la pared!-dijo Juki, miró atrás y vio a la niña avanzar hacia ellos-¡YA!-

Ella subió por las escaleras corriendo y Juki desenvainó su arma.

-No creo que esto sirva de mucho, pero espero que al menos Amy tenga tiempo para escapar-dijo él, justo antes de lanzarse contra la niña, la cual se transformó en Metal Sonic-¡Así que eras tú!, ¡voy a acabar contigo!-

Al entrar en la habitación levantó una cama y la colocó contra la puerta, luego sacó su martillo y comenzó a golpear la pared, pero se paró al oír un grito de dolor, proveniente de Juki, al oir eso cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, esperando. Unos segundos después oyó como pasos se acercaban, y la cama cayó, derribada por "Metal Sonic", el cual empezó a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en esa niña, que quedó parada un momento, luego se puso la mano en el pelo para apartárselo, y Amy gritó . . .

**Hasta aquí la primera historia del Fic, ojalá les haya gustado.**

**PD: ¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
